gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season of Glee: The Beloved Harmony still centers around Beautiful View High's Glee Club and its members' dream to make it big and survive highschool. Spoilers - The things below are just ideas and will/might change. 'Plots/Episodes' *The first episode is entitled "Who Killed Maribel?" and will surround about a character's death. All storylines from the Season One Finale will resolve in this episode. *Two new characters will be introduced. One is a love interest for Samuel and another one for Willow. They will have their own backstory, adding more juice to the story. *'Kristen' will be one of the main characters in the first seven episodes and a big part of a huge storyline with Isabella. She will also get a new bestfriend (Hint: The bestfriend has been in the story since Day One). *'Avery and Tobias'' relationship hits rock bottom. *'Darian '''is in the pursuit to happiness and will be moving on from Samuel. *'Episode 2''' is called "The Melancholy" and will focus on Kristen, Isabella and Victoria (who is a transfer student and a former member of Golden Children). *'Wicked Hearts ( Beautiful View High's 2nd Glee Club) '''will be formed. The head of the club is someone who quits The Beloved Harmony in "Who Killed Maribel?" but will later turn to Vice-Principal Brooks for supervision. *'Victoria and Jasmine''' will be endgame. *'Jennifer and Christophers relationship is still going strong. However, there will be a big roadbump but they will eventually take it positively. *'Jennifer will audition for NYADA. *'''Willow will get a love interest. She will also start being a strong feminist and be captain of Heartbreak Club, a club who helps people who are heartbroken. *'Lucas' will get a storyline revolving around getting his mom and dad back together. *'Harmony' will be appointed as The Beloved Harmony's captain, making Jasmine and Jennifer heat up because they think they deserve it more. *'Jackson' will transfer to a new school (but will remain as a regular character). He promises to not join another Glee Club but later breaks the promise. *'Episode 6', "Try To Fly" is a Britney Spears Tribute. Samuel will sing "Born To Make You Happy". The tribute is Willow-centric and she will sing 3 songs; a solo of Womanizer, a duet of Everytime with Maribel and a group number of Oops...I Did It Again with Jasmine. *'Episode 7 '''is a '''flashback episode' and will focus on Isabella,Tyler and Kristen. It happened in a summer night, before the schoolyear starts. Tyler will sing two solos in this episode. *'Episode 8 '''will be Sectionals. Kristen and Harmony will be singing solos. The second arc haven't been planned out yet and won't be until Season 1 is finished. One of the possible storylines is Antoine transferring to Beautiful View. 'Songs' The songs that will be used will be incorporated in a certain storyline so if you want more ideas about upcoming storylines, listen to the songs. *'The Great Escape''' by P!nk. Sung by Maribel and Samuel. *'Nobody Knows' by P!nk. Sung by Kristen. *'Waking Up In Vegas' by Katy Perry. Sung by Christopher and Jennifer with The Beloved Harmony. *'Redemption Song' by Bob Marley. Sung by Tyler. *'Parachute' by Ingrid Michaelson. Sung by Jasmine and Victoria. *'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' from Evita. Sung by Maribel. *'With or Without You' by U2. Sung by Jackson. 'Portraits' ' '